


"that's our tobio"

by biksi



Series: haikyuu ship fics/oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Injury, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Shiratorizawa, Vomiting, i hope i used that right, oikawa is mad, theres not much to tag, ushijima is too storng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biksi/pseuds/biksi
Summary: Where Oikawa and Iwaizumi realise the young setter means more to them than they additionally thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu ship fics/oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyy:)  
> i feel bad for apologising for any mistakes all the time but i want you guys to know that i do care and try my best to make this as pleasant and enjoyable to read as possible <3  
> also, some things you need to know before you read this:  
> \- i changed some stuff in here, so it's the year 2021 (without corona obv) and they have all the technology that we do  
> \- the youth training camp was held before the miyagi perfecture finals (which i know doesn't make sense but hey, it's fanfiction) so kags already met atsumu  
> \- i'm not a doctor, the info about concussions was from a random link  
> \- i have no idea where nekoma is and I just took a random hospital from tokyo  
> \- everyone is probably ooc but idc it's for the plot  
> \- and no this is not kageyama having a harem

The Shiratorizawa versus Karasuno match was something the whole of Miyagi looked forvard to. Some were entirely sure that the powerhouse school will crush the crows, but some had high expectations for the newly strong team.

So far, the match was more intense than everyone originally thought. They were currently in the fifth set, with the scores being 9-14, Shiratorizawa Academy being in the lead. Both teams were exhausted from playing such a hard match, but no one seemed to give in. All the players were sweaty and slower than at the beggining, but that didn't stop them. In the current rotation, Kageyama was in the back row which meant he would have to recieve some balls, despite being the setter. As Reon sent the ball over the net with a powerful serve, Nishinoya dived in for it and sent it flying to the center of the court. Kageyama quickily got into position and sent the ball towards Hinata, who spiked it right to their libero. The ball went to Shirabu, who quickily made the decision and setted the ball towards their ace. 

"Damn, this is intense" Oikawa spoke up, covering his eyes with his hand almost completely. Iwaizumi and him were sitting right behind Karasuno's banner, having a close-up look to the whole thing.

As Ushijima jumped up, everyone got into their positons and Daichi yelled "We're going to get this one!".

The ball was spiked, with what seemed like 150% of Ushijima's power, right to Karasuno's setter. He tried to recieve it properly, but the huge power forced him to stumble back. He tried to catch himself with his hand, but the sudden impact with the floor made it crack and sent pain through his whole right arm. But that wasn't the only thing that happened, as he soon collided with the floor, his head hitting the ground with a heavy thud. The judge blew the whistle giving the point to Shiratorizawa.

The audience gasped, and all the players froze. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood up, walking closer to see the things happening better. Nishinoya, being the closest one by, was the first one by Kageyama's side, asking various types of questions, but Kageyama couldn't answer any of them. Everything was fuzzy, especially with the ache in his wrist and head. His sight was blurry, but he could recognise his captain and orange hair above him.

"Kageyama? Kageyama can you hear me?".

He couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. He tried so hard to focus, but all he could hear is a gasp.

"We need to call an ambulance. Someone bring something like a towel or a shirt, he's bleeding" Daichi said, trying to keep his composure, but damn well was he scared himself. Sure, he was in a similar situation, but he didn't take such a hard hit right to his head. Karasuno's players stood frozen, but Sugawara soon collected himself as much as he could and fastly got a towel from Kiyoko. By now, Ukai was crouched next to Kageyama too while Takeda phoned an ambulance.

"Kageyama! Kageyama get up you idiot!" Hinata yelled. This was his first time witnessing a player getting seriously injured, and he was scared, especially due to it being Kageyama, his partner and best friend.

"Hinata, back off. We need to give him space and not overwhelm him" Ukai spoke up as he took the towel from Sugawara and carefully lifted Kageyama's head a little and applied the towel, trying to control the bleeding as much as possible. There wasn't an enormous amount of blood, but it was still enough to form a small puddle on the floor. Kageyama could only hiss in pain at the pressure being applied. "Shh, I know. Try to stay awake for me, okay?" Ukai said and Kageyama gave a small nod (which just made the pounding in his head 10 times worse).

"Iwa-chan what the fuck" Oikawa murmured in anger.

"He- He's bleeding" Iwaizumi whispered, not believing the sight below him.

Everything happened too fast and Oikawa was furious. He looked on the other side of the court and saw the Shiratorizawa team still standing on their side of the court, probably trying to be respectful. Everyone looked at least a little concerned. Goshiki was standing between Tendou and Ushijima, probably being shaken up from all the events. Tendou looked serious, which was a rare sight. Semi had a frown on his face, and next to him stood Shirabu who had kept a stonic face. But Ushijima seemed normal. He kept that stupid neutral look on his face that made Oikawa's blood boil even more. How could he look normal after he did _that_ to Kageyama?

Karasuno didn't look good in any way. Hinata was panicking, while Tanaka tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita stood together as usual, with a worried look on their faces. Yamaguchi looked scared, and even that brat Tsukishima looked worried. Nishinoya was standing with his back against Asahi's chest, probably being comforted by the touch. Sugawara was standing beside the injured setter, as Ukai, Takeda and Daichi were kneeled down next to him. Takeda was trying to keep him consious, Ukai was holding the towel (which was now full of blood, some even leaking to his hand) and Daichi was just there, unsure on what to do. The ambulance seemed to take ages, but soon enough it was there, and two people could go with him. They decided on Takeda and Daichi.

As Daichi was about to enter the ambulance, Ushijima stood by and apologised:

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to injure him on purpose".

Daichi only nodded at that and went into the vehicle.

* * *

Karasuno ended up losing, as Shiratorizawa was at match point when the incident happened. The whole team was more influenced up by Kageyama's injury than the loss. Nationals didn't even cross their minds, all they wanted was for their setter to be good. As everyone was slowly leaving the stands, Oikawa and Iwaizumi came across by no one else but Ushijima Wakatoshi himself.

"Ushiwaka! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you out of your fuckind mind, spiking a ball right towards Tobio-chan at that speed?! He's not a college guy, he's way younger than you, you fucking idiot! Do you want to win that bad?! To the point where you can't even win properly so you have to injure the opponent's player on purpose?! All the times you went to nationals weren't enough?! You injured a 15 year old who happens to be _my_ kouhai! You didn't deserve to win, you stupid piece of shit! How do you not feel bad, he was bleeding on the fucking court!" Oikawa yelled, drawing all the attention to them, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was beat Ushiwaka up (which he would've done most likely, if it wasn't for Iwaizumi being there).

"I do feel bad" Ushijima spoke with his usual, deep voice.

"Then show it you motherfucker! You look normal, almost pleased with yourself! Did you even say sorry to Karasuno?! You did not only take their place from nationals, but you took one of their most important players away! Didn't you see how terrified the little shrimp looked?! It's all your fault!" Oikawa was red from anger at this point.

"I am sor-".

"Shut up Ushiwaka. I really can't believe you sometimes, you should be ashamed of yourself" Iwaizumi spoke seriously, which was somehow way scarier than Oikawa's yelling. Goshiki came up behind Ushijima and tucked his sleeve, clearly uncomfortable but went away from them.

Oikawa sighed in frustration but they heard a voice:

"Oikawa-san?". It was no one other but...

"Hinata".

He looked... different. His eyes were puffy, he was quiet, looking pale, with tear stained cheeks, and his happy aura was gone.

"Do you think that Kageyama will be... okay?" Hinata asked with hope in his voice.

"Hey", Oikawa bent down a bit, putting his arms on each of Hinata's shoulders and contunued: "Tobio-chan is the most stubborn person ever. He won't give up that easily, especially when it has to do something with volleyball. He will get back on the court in a blink. Don't underestimate him".

Hinata seemed to feel better after Oikawa's reassurance, even tho he couldn't believe that words that kind came out of Oikawa's mouth, especially talking to _him_ about _Kageyama._

"Can you keep us updated about his condition? Here's my number" Iwaizumi spoke and gave his number to the redhead.

* * *

"It has been 1,5 hours what the fuck are they doing" Daichi spoke up in frustraion. As for now, in the waiting room there were Ukai, Takeda, Sugawara and Hinata. Hinata was leaning on Suga for support, but they both seemed stressed. Ukai was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face. Takeda was staring at the floor. But, there was no sight of Kageyama's parents.

After almost 2 hours of agony, the doctor came out and everyone immediately jumped up.

"Are you here for Tobio Kageyama?".

"Yes".

"Are you related to him in any way?".

"I'm his teacher and he's the volleyball coach, those three are his teammates. We haven't heard anything from his parents".

"Okay, I'll just tell you then. The reason we had to keep him for so long was because we had to do a surgery on his right wrist".

"Surgery? He had hurt his wrist?" Daichi said what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, when landing the fall. And about his head, we had to give him 5 stitches, and he has a pretty bad concussion so we'll need to keep him here for a while, maybe even transfer him to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!".

"Indeed, if needed. And I know you're probably going to ask about about volleyball, so he won't be able to pay for weeks or maybe even months".

"Can we see him..." Hinata spoke quietly.

"You can, but I need to warn you that he doesn't look good. Try not to overwhelm him".

* * *

The doctor was right, Kageyama looked terrible. Hinata did not dare to look at him, so he settled for counting the floor tiles. Everyone was silent, as Kageyama was still asleep. And suddenly, a phone rang. Hinata pulled it out of his pocket, and remembering that he took Kageyama's stuff. The screen read _Miya Atsumu._ Hinata excused himself and exited the room. He accepted the facetime call and was quite surpirsed when he saw a blond boy looking at him through the phone.

"Who are you? Is Tobio-kun alright?" the unknown person (apparently Miya) said.

"I'm his teammate, Hinata Shouyou. I suppose you're a cousin or a friend of his. He's doing... not so good. He just got out of surgery for his wrist, and he has a pretty bad concussion. That's all we know for now".

"Goddamn it... Oh and I'm Miya Atsumu, we were at the training camp together".

"Huh? How did you find out then?".

"Haven't you seen? Someone recorded the incident and it's all over Twitter right now. It's trending because Ushijima did it".

"Someone did what?! Oh my fucking god" Hinata was mad, why would anyone post that?

"Huh? Is that Kageyama?" another similar voice could be heard and Hinata was soon taken back by seeing an identical looking figure to Miya, the only difference being their hair colour. And then he realised...

 _The Miya Twins_.

Of course it's them. He heard about them a lot, and wanted to beat them with Kageyama one day.

* * *

It was around 2pm when Kageyama woke up from his deep slumber. The first thing he noticed was the ball of orange hair on the left side of his bed. What was happening? Why was he in a white room with Hinata sleeping in such a uncomfortable positon? He tried to recite what happened but all he could remember was getting off the bus in front of the gymnasium to fight Shiratorizawa, but everything after that was a blur. Did they lose?

"Kageyama-kun?" he could recognise the voice belonging to Hinata.

"Mmh.. what.." was the only thing Kageyama could get out. His hand and head were killing him.

"Oh my god, you're finally awake. I really thought you were going to die right there and then. Everyone was so worried, even Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san asked about you and told me to keep them updated. Miya-san called too, Daichi-san also spoke with Date Tech's captain who wished you a well recovery. I was just about to call Bokuto-san and Kenma because I couldn't keep my composure but you're finally awake now you idiot" Hinata was probably speaking a 100 miles per hour and Kageyama could barely get what he said. Apparently he got injured?

"Oh sorry, I probably should've called a doctor first, I'm sorryy".

How could Hinata have so much enegry and talk so much? All Kageyama wanted was to sleep. 

"Oh Kageyama-san, I see you're awake. How do you feel?" the doctor spoke.

"Mmh, hurts...".

"That's completely normal, you did suffer from a severe concussion and a wrist surgery. So far I can't tell you much about your condition, as the concussion symptoms haven't started yet".

"Huh? You didn't tell us about those":

"Yeah, he will most likely suffer from headaches, seizures, nausea and vomiting, also might have difficulty with playing even due to other symptoms such as loss of balance and unsteady walking, listlessness and getting tired easily and so on. We will try our best to prevent that, but if needed he will be transfered to Tokyo Tenshin Hospital".

"Isn't that close to Nekoma?".

"I think so. But for now, make sure to drink a lot of water, rest, if you feel like throwing up, there's a bin next to your bed. Try not to jolt your head and don't use your right hand" were the doctor's last words as he left the two teens alone.

"Did we win?" Kageyama asked with hope in his eyes.

"Uh.. no. We were at match point when you got hit and Shiratorizawa got that point. But we'll win next year!".

"I'm sorry".

"Idiot stop apologising".

"Where's the team?".

"Oh, they all went home to rest because it was a tiring match and you were out for a few hours but I texted them that you're awake. I stayed here because you're my best friend and I wasn't tired at all! Oh and, Miya Atsumu called while you were sleeping so I answered. He and his brother wished you a fast recovery".

"How did they find out?".

"Someone filmed what happened and because Ushijima-san is so famous it started trending".

Just when Kageyama was about to answer, Hinata's phone rang and he quickily got out of the room.

"Iwaizumi-san? Oh hey, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but Kageyama woke up around 15 minutes ago. He's doing okay and you can visit him, our team shouldn't come until 5".

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way into the Miyagi hospital and asked for the name Tobio Kageyama. The nurse told them to go to floor 4, room number 75. When they got there, they saw Hinata sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, shrimpy".

"The grand king, hey! And hello, Iwaizumi-san".

"There's no need to be formal, Hinata-kun. Is there anyone with him? Can we see him?" Iwaizumi spoke.

"Yeah, you can, he's alone right now. But be aware that he's very tired and might throw up or have a seizure while you're with him":

"That bastard Ushijima" Oikawa muttered under his breath. 

"Oi, Shittykawa behave, at least when we're with Kageyama. Don't make his headache even worse".

"Mean Iwa-chan!".

They made their way into Kageyama's room and the sight was rather scary. Kageyama was laying in the bed, looking almost as pale as the sheets, his right wrist was in a cast, a part of his hair was shaved off, he was connected to some machines, as well as an IV, and he looked so small. He was looking out of the window so he didn't notice the two third years right away, probably expecting it to be just Hinata or a nurse. 

"Yahoo, Tobio-chan".

The familiar voice made Kageyama fastly turn his head towards the door, as it was the least two people he expected.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, what are you doing here?".

"We're visiting you obviously. Needed to make sure you were okay after that jerk Ushiwaka spiked that ball at you".

"Oh.. Um, thank you for coming by" Kageyama was awkward, after everything what happened at Kitagawa Daiichi, he didn't know how to talk to his former senpais.

"The whole Aoba Johsai team wished you a fast recovery" Iwaizumi spoke, which made Kageyama frown.

"Even Kunimi and Kindaichi?".

"Even Kunimi and Kindaichi.".

"Yeah Tobio, we can't wait to have you back on the court so we can kick your ass again".

"You can only wish".

"Ah, you're still as annoying as ever. At least that didn't change" Oikawa smirked.

"Shu-" Kageyama was cut off by the sudden nausea he felt as he fastly sat up.

"Kageyama what's wrong? Hey, slow down, you shouldn't get up that fastly" Iwaizumi spoke, but Kageyama could only point at the bin next to his bed. Seijoh's captains couldn't understand what was happening, but soon Iwaizumi got the message and put the bin in Kageyama's lap, just in time before he got vomit eveywhere.

Kageyama was coughing and throwing up for good 10 minutes. Iwaizumi held the bin and stroked Kageyama's back in a comforting way, while Oikawa held his hair back and whispered comforting words. After he was finally done, they called a nurse and she took the bin away before giving Kageyama some water. Oikawa wiped the vomit off his face and held the cup for him.

"I'm sorry for this" Kageyama was worried that his senpais were annoyed with him after the mess he made. But after all, he enjoyed the comfort he got from them. They made him feel safe.

"I will make sure to murder Ushiwaka because he did this to you".

"But Oikawa-san, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me on purpose"

"Shush, my child. Even if he didn't, I have a valid reason to beat him up".

"No don't, he still has nationals to play at after all...".

"Kageyama, don't sulk now. You still have 2 years, and your team is pretty strong. Hinata and you will beat Shiratorizawa next time. They got nothing on your quick attack. Your only worry should be the Goshiki guy".

"Nah, just make him cry and you'll get the win easily" Oikawa said, pushing his glasses back.

"I might consider doing that, he annoys me".

* * *

Hinata facetimed Kenma, as he was sitting on the bench outside of the hospital. And soon enough, Kenma was on the screen in front of him, but he didn't seem to be alone.

"Hey, Kenma-san!"

"Shouyou, hey, why'd you call? Did you win today?"

"Uh, no, we didn't. But the reason I called you was to ask if you live close to Tokyo Tenshin Hospital".

"Yeah, Kuroo and me are about 10 minutes away. Why are you asking about that?".

"Well, you see... Today, during the match Ushijima-san spiked the ball towards Kageyama at full speed and he got injured. He's got a concussion and a broken wrist. They might transfer him there if he doesn't get better" Hinata could hear gasps, but it wasn't Kenma's. "Are you alone?".

Kenma didn't answer, but only moved the camera so Hinata could see Kuroo sitting next to him with his hand around his shoulder, and on the other couch he saw Bokuto sitting, and Akaashi laying down with his head in his lap.

"Huh? Will Kageyama be okay?".

"We hope so, and I'm scared".

"Don't be, Hinata! I'll make sure to crush Ushiwaka at Nationals and maybe spike a ball or two at his face" Bokuto said with his usual, cheerful voice.

"Bokuto-san, I won't toss to you if you plan on doing that".

"But Agaashe, why are you so kind always?".

"I agree with Bokuto" Kenma and Kuroo said in union.

"Thank you. I really hope I won't have to see you under these circumstances. I just want stupid Kageyama to be okay".

* * *

"Well Tobio-chan, we have practice in 30 minutes so we have to leave. I'll tell shrimpy to come back so you won't be alone. Don't worry, your favourite senpais will come by again" Oikawa said as he got up and collected his jacket. Iwaizumi said his goodbyes and went straight to the door, but Oikawa bent over Kageyama and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Kageyama got flustered real fast, as he did not expect that. No one did, not even Oikawa himself. He was the one to do it, yet he still had a blush on his cheeks.

"Bye Oikawa-san, Bye Iwaizumi-san. Thank you for taking care of me".

The two boys made their way out and the older one said: "Oi, Shittykawa, what the hell was that?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this:(  
> also pls read the author note at the begining of chapter 1 so you won't get confused

Days passed, and for Kageyama they went slow.

He was in pain most of the time. He wanted to play volleyball, but they wouldn't even let him get up for anything other than using the toilet. His team, especially Hinata, came often. He didn't like when Hinata brought Yachi tho, he would just third wheel.

But what made him surprised the most that Oikawa and Iwaizumi came every day. He thought they hated him? He was almost 100% sure that them visiting caused some beef at Seijoh and it made him mad because he didn't want to bother anyone. 

Karasuno was devastated by their setter's situation, and the lost ticket to Nationals just made everything worse. Daichi was mad. He shoudl've been the one to recieve it and take the hit. He knew it wasn't Ushijima's fault, he was just playing but it still made him hate him even more. He has talked to Aoba Johsai's captains a few times, and they're actually nicer than he thought. It's visible that they care about Kageyama. Currently, Sugawara and Hinata were with Kageyama, and he was outside when his phone rang.

"Hello?."

"Hello. Is this Sawamura Daichi?" Daichi thought that that voice was quite familiar.

"Uh, yes. It's me. Who are you?"

"It's Ushijima. I wanted to ask if it's okay for me to stop by the hospital? I want to talk to you and Kageyama, if he wants to, of course."

"You can talk to me, but I don't know about Kageyama. Don't know if Oikawa will let you" Daichi hesitated. There's no way he's seeing Kageyama as long as Oikawa is in within the 5 mile radius.

"I'll come around in about 30 minutes or so, if that's fine."

"Okay. See you."

The call ended and Daichi decided to head back to the hospital, but on his way there he was met with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They looked like they were about to go visit Kageyama too.

"Oi, Sawamura. We're going to see Tobio."

"Okay, don't take longer than 30 minutes. Someone else will come to see him."

* * *

Daichi was waiting in front of the hospital, when he saw Ushijima. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and what seemed like some sort of chocolate. They greeted each other and Ushijima spoke:

"I'm very sorry for spiking the ball at Kageyama. I was angry and adrenaline took off. I didn't mean for it to be that powerful, but I sometimes am unaware of my own strenght. Kageyama is a nice boy and I swear I didn't want to hurt him on purpose. Everyone in my team is sorry as well."

"Well we can't change what happened, so it doesn't matter if it was on purpose or not. The most important thing right now is that Kageyama recovers and gets back on the court in no time. He will want to start training for next year's Nationals as soon as possible."

"Oh, and about that. Well, because you losing was my fault, my team decided to give up our place at Nationals this year, meaning you will go instead of us."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Coach wasn't happy but I figured out it would be the only fair thing to do."

"Well thank you so much, Ushijima. I'm sure Kageyama will be very happy. You can talk to him. He's in room 75 on the third floor."

"Alright. Thank you Sawamura."

As the ace of Shiratorizawa made his way upstairs, he was met with Hinata.

"Ushijima-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Hinata right? I came to talk to Kageyama and your captain, but I have something to tell you too."

"Oh, sure."

"My team decided to give out our place at Nationals this year to Karasuno. So I hope you play well at the Spring tournament."

"GHA, REALLY?! Thank you! I will make sure we win! Hey, Noya-san, we're going to Nationals!" Hinata yelled as he ran off to the short libero.

Ushijima chuckled at himself, knowing that he made the right decision. He made his way upstairs and to the room 75. But, he was met with someone he definitely didn't want to see there. Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Ushiwaka what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Kageyama. I have to talk to him."

"No." Did Ushijima really think that he was going to be able to see him?

"Oikawa, you can not foribid me from visiting him. He's not yours." Ushijima spoke.

"Well who says he's not?"

"Don't be dramatic, Oikawa. Let him see him. I doubt he will try anything but if he does, I won't hesitate to make him regret it."

"Ooh, scary Iwa-chan."

"I don't play on doing anything other than giving him this and letting him know that he's going to Nationals."

"Didn't Karasuno lose?" Iwaizumi spoke, confused.

"Well yeah, but because it's my fault we will give our place to them."

"Well Ushiwaka, you're not _that_ big of an ass. But be careful with Tobio or I'll spike a serve right at your head the next time we see each other."

"I will. Thank you."

Oikawa let out a pissed hum as Ushijima knocked on the door. Kageyama was expecting Hinata to come, so he said "come in" with no question. But the person he saw made him sit up, "Ushijima-san?"

"Kageyama, hey. I'm sorry for the unexpected visit. Where can i put this?" 

"Um, on the table right there is fine." 

"Goshiki and Semi helped pick out the flowers. I don't really know much about that but I really like the yellow ones. The chocolate was made by Tendou himself. He says he put a special ingredient. Don't worry, I tried one so it's not poison." 

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to. Really." 

"It's nothing compared to what I did to you. I came here to apologise. I swear I didn't want to hurt you, it was an accident. I would never hurt someone that much younger than me on purpose. I'm not trying to justify what I did but I don't want you to think I wanted to do it. I just got worked up and that's it. You're really talented and I hope I will be able to play with you someday. You got a bright future. "

Kageyama blushed. To get complimented like that, and even get an apology together with a gift from a top Japan ace? He didn't feel like he deserved it. 

"Thank you, Ushijima-san. You didn't even need to apologise, I knew you didn't mean it. You're an amazing player too, and I hope I can set to you one day."

Ushijima smiled. It was weird to see someone with such a stoic face and serious personality to smile, so Kageyama smiled back.

"I knew you wouldn't do it on purpose, to me at least. Maybe to Oikawa-san."

Ushijima chuckled: "I don't think so. He does piss me off sometimes but it feels better to win over him by fair play."

"I think I should go now", Ushijima continued, "If I stay any longer Oikawa will murder me."

"Thank you for coming. I appreciate it, really." 

"Wait, I almost forgot. I have one thing left to tell you. I, together with my teammates, decided to give out our place at Nationals this year to Karasuno. So, congrats, you'll be playing in the Spring tournament this year."

Kageyama's eyes light up, and he looked so happy that Ushijima knew having to do 100 serves together with getting yelled at was worth it.

"I- I don't have any words. You didn't need to, really."

"I figured out it would be the only fair thing to do since it was my fault you lost."

"You were at match point anyways. We didn't stand a chance."

"You're Karasuno. We never know what could happen when it comes to you guys. But I'll make sure Shiratorizawa beats you next year, so watch out."

Both males laughed and continued their talk. They talked shit about Oikawa, their teams and even Miya Atsumu. Their energies matches very well and they turned out to get along very well as friends. It was already evening when Ushijima left, and Oikawa was back.

"Tobio-chan, did that bastard do anything? What flowers are these? They're ugly and smell even worse. This chocolate probably tastes like shit too. They make the room look even worse. Especially these yellow ones. Why is there so many of them? They're the ugliest flowers I've ever seen. Tsk."

"But the yellow ones are my favorite."

"No wonder why I hated you for 3 years." 

"Hated?"

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

Kageyama was confused. "So you don't hate me now?"

"Ah, you got me there. But do you really think I would spend this much time with you if I hated you. Your cute face still annoys me tho."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Oh my god Tobio-chan. You're the most clueless person ever. Did you really think I didn't find you cute after all the forehead kisses I gave you, after all the times I held your hand, slept on these uncomfortable chairs for you and kept you company?"

Kageyama blushed. Oikawa-san really found him cute. His feelings are really returned, after all these years?

"I... find you cute too."

Oikawa let out a laugh and Kageyama frowned.

"You're adorable when you pout. But I knew you do, ever since Junior high. I liked Iwa-chan at that time so you were just getting in the way. But I changed, he's just my bestie now and I like you. A lot."

Kageyama's face was even redder now. He was looking at Oikawa, waiting for his next move. The older one leaned in and connected their lips. He kept his hand on Kageyama's cheek, as they shared their special moment. When they pulled away, Kageyama's shocked look made Oikawa giggle.

"Tobio-chan."

"Yes?"

"Call me Tooru."

What they didn't notice was the shocked faces of Karasuno and one certain Aoba Johsai players standing at the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my best work but i had to rush it a bit because i didn't want any of you to wait any longer. who knows i might turn this into a whole story one day but it'll just stay like this for now since i have many other ideas for other ships aswell. sorry if it was hard to read  
> ngl this was supposed to be an iwaoikage (that's why it's called thats OUR tobio) but it turned to be just oikage instead


End file.
